Nautilator (Earth-7045)
Nautilator is a genuine card-carrying bungler in every conceivable way, shape, and form. Anguished, rage-filled bellows of "Nautilatooooooooorrrr!!!" echo endlessly throughout the corridors of the Decepticon base he's stationed at, as both his peers and superiors struggle in vain to cope with his brand of oafish buffoonery. A total train-wreck of a soldier, Nautilator can hardly manage to swim, much less follow complicated instructions within an aquatic environment (traits that aren't helped by his unfortunate tendency to rust if submerged for too long). It is often said that the only positive quality he brings to the table is his inexplicable ability to return from the ocean depths with objects of value... but only after he's sunk himself there and had to be rescued. Of course, if one were to question Nautilator as to why he's such an incompetent doofus, he'd be quick to point a claw at anyone but himself. After all, it's certainly not his fault that the pencil-pushing eggheads at high command put him on an aquatic-based team when he clearly had no deep sea combat training of any kind (or at the very least, they could have issued him some floaties). When he isn't sinking to the bottom of the Atlantic, Nautilator can combine with his fellow Seacons to form Piranacon. History to be added Powers & Abilities Nautilator= |-| Pre-War= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical lobster alt. mode'' *****''Sharp Pincer Claws'' ******''Digging'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' ***''Undersea Survival'' Abilities *'Expert Salvager' *'Multilingual' Weaknesses *Is an idiot. *Almost no one believes his attempts to pass blame. *Armor lacks proper anti-rusting agents. *Lacking in combat training. *Has poor navigational abilities, forcing him to rely on his sonar. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Sonar' Transportation *Alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Triple crusher cannon': this weapon (which sounds too cool to belong to Nautilator, really) generates bands of energon, which wrap around a target and tighten until it's been crushed into scrap. Can be back-mounted in beast mode. Trivia *Nautilator is this universe's lowest ranking named Decepticon. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Monoplex (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Seacons (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Traits Category:Claws Category:Enhanced Claws Category:Multiple Limbs Category:Enhanced Digging Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Under Water Survival Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Multilingual Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Weaponized Body Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Namor's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Nautilator